


The Shadow King Rises

by Nephiliam



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiliam/pseuds/Nephiliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya, the Shadow King, needs to be awakened. Who else to send but Haruhi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow King Rises

The King shook Haruhi. "You have to, my daughter!" he cried in dismay. "We cannot get close to the Shadow King as he sleeps! It is only you that can approach such a beast!"

Haruhi, tired from her rude awakening, pushed the distressed blonde away from herself. Just minutes earlier she had been sleeping peacefully when there came a loud pounding from the door. She had wandered over and opened it to Tamaki-sempai, the twins, Honey-sempai, and Mori. Confused, she had let them in. Her father was still away at work.

Tamaki had grabbed her the moment the door had opened, that is, so she had actually been forced to let everyone else in, just out of manners. "Tamaki," she said angrily. "It is the weekend and I would very much like to sleep in."

"You were still sleeping?" Honey asked from Mori's shoulders. She glanced at the small teen.

"Rough night last night," she muttered.

Tamaki didn't even need to think back to remember the thunderstorm. He had called her all night, making sure she was alright, but had not answered once. There was an awkward silence for a moment until she spoke up, "Besides, why do you need me to do it."

"You see," Hikaru said, pulling a chart out of nowhere. Kaoru pointed as he spoke. "We have each had turns to wake the beast up…"

"…during the weekends," Kaoru finished. On the chart was a simple weekend chart and someone's face plastered to the day they had their duty. "Last time was Mori…"

"…and he has a bruise from a lamp thrown at him."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Mori, who lifted his sleeve to show a large blueish bump. The girl's eyes widened. "And Kyoya did that to you?" Mori nodded, silent as usual.

"And as much as I hate to put my only daughter in danger…"Tamaki said, his voice suddenly going weak. "Daddy is scared of Mommy in the morning."

Haruhi sighed and put hand on her head. "Fine, if someone will drive me I'll go…" there was a cheer from the boys in the room. "…but I still have to get dressed, guys."

The club members then noticed what the girl had on; a pair of baggy shorts and her father's oversized shirt. "Haruhi! How could you open the door in such a manner? Look away!" he cried covering his eyes and pouncing the twins.

"Yeah…okay. I'll be right back," and she went into her room to change.

Of course his house is going to be big, Haruhi grumbled. Rich bastards.

The twins had offered – demanded – Haruhi ride in their limo and, much to Tamaki's distress, she had easily accepted and climbed in before someone could get the door for her. Tamaki's obvious infatuation with her got on Haruhi's nerves beyond belief.

But as she stood at the main entrance of Kyoya's household she lost her backbone. She always lost her backbone when she saw such huge mansions. It made her wonder how people could live like this even though there were others around the world suffering of starvation.

As she came up to the door it opened, revealing three maids and a butler, all very relieved to see her. "Thank you for coming, Master Kyoya's friends called to say that you were coming," they all greeted, frantic. One of the girls stepped forward. "You are Haruhi, correct?" She nodded. "Then this is your first time doing this. I will lead you to his room, beyond that it is up to you to wake him up without being killed."

"Eh?" Haruhi squeaked. "He hasn't killed anybody, has he?" But the maids, and the butler, were already pushing her forward.

Weaving their way through the complex building they finally arrived at a door. "Good luck!" was their last response to her, then they were gone like a flash of lightening.

"Oh joy," she murmured to herself. She slowly pushed the door opened to reveal a room that had to be Kyoya's. It was very impersonal; a few items of clothes tossed here and there, no pictures, and a black bed with a man sprawled across it in the center of the room.

She made her way to the bed and poked him in the arm. He didn't even flinch. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxer shorts; which normally would have made anybody uncomfortable, though Haruhi seemed not to mind it so much. Without the glasses on, or the cold stare watching you, he was actually pretty decent to look at.

She sighed and poked him in the arm again, this time murmuring, "Wake up, you log." His finger twitched. That's something, she thought. She shook him a little this time, trying to move him around and eventually stir up some kind of reaction.

"Haruhi," he murmured in his sleep, using his arms to wrap around the small girl and pull against him. Her hands had gone up and now they lay firmly against his chest.

"Kyoya!" she exclaimed. "Let me go, would you?"

"Shut up," he whispered into her hair. He rolled onto his side, crushing her even further into his chest. Dammit, she thought in her mind. Rich bastard just doing whatever he wants. I don't think so.

"Ra-a-a-a-ape!" Haruhi yelled in his ear, her voice monotone. "R-A-P-E get your hands off of me!" He didn't move a muscle. "Well it's certainly nice to know that, if ever raped while you're sleeping, you won't help."

The man squeezed her closer to himself, murmuring her name again. She sighed, trying to think of a way to get away from him. That's when a loud beeping sound went off, loud and annoying. He groaned, untangled from her and rolled onto his other side. He proceeded to grab the alarm clock from hell and throw it against the wall.

He rolled back over and hugged her against himself again, this time her back against his chest and his hands too close to her breast for comfort. "Kyoya I'm serious now. If you don't let go of me soon, I'm going to kill you."

There was a slight muffled sound and then Kyoya's voice. "Haruhi?" This time he actually sounded awake.

"Kyoya? Are you awake?"

Kyoya's arms suddenly released the girl and she scrambled away from him in a hurry. When she turned back to the confused Shadow King on the bed her hair was ruffled and her face red. "What were you doing…?" he asked.

"Waking you up. The others said that they woke you up on the weekends…" she trailed off while she watched his face change into a smirk. "They lied."

"Yeah, they lied," he agreed. How did Mori get the bruise then…she wondered to herself.

Haruhi sat on the edge of the bed again, previous engagements forgotten. She put her hand to her forehead. "Rich bastards…why would they –" when she turned back to look at Kyoya he was already unconscious. A thought struck her. The date. 1, April.

Rich bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this is a gift to a very nice friend who would like to remain anonymous. Written April 1st of last year.


End file.
